


I'm Going to be a What?

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Lionel both get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to be a What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to "My Son, My Love" archived on SSA. Starts about two months after and continues for about 6 months.

## I'm Going to be a What?

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

I'm Going to be a What?  
By Linda C. 

Rating: NC17  
Authors Pairings: Lionel/Lex  
Summary: Lionel and Lex get what they both want. 

Warning: Lots and lots of sex - oh yeah! 

Male Pregnancy 

Dedication: this is for lilliluthor, who wanted a sequel. And this lovely lady will always gets what she wants. Thank you Lilli, for your kind words and your support. And blame me for there being a third part...I just came up with so many more ideas, they needed their own story. 

* * *

Lionel rolled over onto his side, sunshine streaming onto the bed waking him. He stretched and propped his head on his hand, lazy smile on his face. He watched Lex sleep, one of his favorite pastimes. Lex, his fast talking, fast walking, never stopping ball of energy, son. It was so rare to see him relaxed that Lionel took every advantage he could to just enjoy these moments of peace. 

The fair skin had healed after two months of treatments and the only remnants of his stay on the island were a pale tan and one faint scar on his shoulder. His fast healing abilities from the meteor shower had helped but he had been so debilitated from weakness and hunger that even they had needed support. 

Lex shifted, the pale purple silk sheets moving with him. They clung to his lithe body, accentuating all his graceful curves and subdued muscles. His torso had little love bites all down the sternum, trailing under the sheets to their unseen end. They would be faded by tonight. Lionel appreciated the fact that his son healed fast but he would have liked to have seen his markings remain, to see proof of his love for his son last more than a day. His bites still stung on his shoulders and thighs, reminding him of their night of passion spent wrapped up in each other. Every movement today as his shirt and trousers rubbed on them would keep that memory alive. He hoped he could make it through the day without making a trip to his private bath. 

They had been apart ten days, their first separation since the island. Daily phone calls, sometimes every hour, were all that had gotten them through it. Lex had had meetings with officials in the Far East to promote LuthorCorp's ties to some major land buys and as Vice President of his father's corporation and President of LexCorp, he had been the perfect person to send. Everything had gone exceptionally well, and six new contracts had been signed. Lex had purchased a research facility for his own company, the inner scientist still coming to the forefront at times. Lionel was so proud of his son. He had made the Luthor name an even more formidable one in the Asian markets and calls of praise had been coming in from the companies they had been dealing with, asking for Lex to continue to be the liaison. Lex was back in form. 

Reaching out a hand, Lionel lightly traced Lex's jaw, the skin smooth under his fingertips. Continuing the exploration, he touched the swollen lips, feeling the faint breath coming between them as Lex slept on, unaware of his father's touch. Pale eyelashes lay on cheeks with still a slight blush from the exertions and the heat that had been generated the night before. Soft red blond brows arched on the elegant structure of his forehead, the sunshine catching them. So like Lillian in his coloring, his delicacy. And so like her in his inner strength, his outward appearance hiding a structure of steel and resolve that matched his mother in her tenacity and will power. So alike, was it any wonder he loved his son so? 

Lex stirred, eyes opening to find his father staring at him. He tilted his head, brushing a kiss across the fingers on his face. His pink tongue flickered out, catching them in a quick lick. Lionel moved closer, two fingers sliding into the welcoming mouth. Lex sucked them, running his tongue up and down the seam, gathering the taste of his father and of his own seed onto his tongue, savoring it. He drew back, giving them a final lick and a kiss. 

"Morning Dad. How long were you watching me? I didn't mean to sleep so long but that flight back and then...last night...tired me out." He stretched and yawned, sheets sliding off his bare hips. More bites showed on his taut belly and groin. Smiling, he reached out for a kiss, Lionel moving into his embrace. 

"Not long. You know I love to see you sleep, body relaxed and comfortable and at rest. You work too hard. You don't have to prove yourself to me. I know what you're capable of and you need to slow down. It's not been that long since your ordeal and I don't want you getting a relapse. I want you well...and with me." Lionel pulled him close, nestling Lex into his shoulder, hand cupping the bald head gently, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I don't want to ever lose you again." 

Lex rolled them over, then sat straddling his father's hips. The pale sheets pooled , draping them both in their coolness. "You won't lose me Dad. I'm here to stay. And I'm fine, or so say the doctors. I didn't have malaria, just exhaustion and severe dehydration. It's been a little over two months and I don't work any harder than you do. I want to make you proud of me and of taking me into your company. Although, after last night I might have to take a half day today. You wore me out!" grinding down into his father's very interested cock. Lex laughed as his father hit a ticklish spot on his belly, then started giggling as the agile fingers found even more. They were soon rolling around on the bed, laughter filling the room. 

"Stop, stop!!! Uncle, I give!" Lex squealed out as his dad started on his feet, the most ticklish part of his whole body. He stopped and stilled as Lionel licked his big toe, then sucked it into his mouth. "No fair, you know I love having my toes sucked. And you're way down there...oh God..." he trailed off as Lionel's talented tongue ran a path over his arch and around his sensitive Achilles' tendon. Lionel drew back, watching the desire flare in his son's eyes. 

"You never said I had to be fair, Lex. And I won't ever be when it comes to you. Anything to rouse you, make you hot for me, I'll do gladly and willingly. Anything you want, I will give." He trailed his mouth up the firm body, kissing and licking, avoiding the lifting sex, smelling the arousal coming off of it. He followed the love bites up the sternum, adding more and kissing them after in apology for the sting. Lifting himself over Lex, he looked into the gray eyes, seeing love and passion in their depths. 

"Just love me Dad, just love me. That's all I've ever wanted from you and that's all I'll ever need. Just love, nothing more." Lex whispered the last words into Lionel's mouth, then pulled him down into his arms. Tongues slid and probed, not rushed this morning, no need for that. Last night had been a homecoming, a mad dash for the bed the only resort after the limo dropped him off. Clothes still littered the hallway leading to the bedroom. But this morning was for them, a reaffirmation of their commitment to each other and their love. 

"Always, my son, always." 

* * *

They sat at breakfast, bathed and refreshed. It was almost noon, and they had decided they were taking the day off. Lex had his coffee and his omelet, Lionel tea and scones with honey. Each had a business section, Lionel occasionally reading aloud from the article about Lex's triumphs in Asia. "And Lex Luthor, only son and heir to the Luthor empire, has certainly been making his mark on the business world, bringing contracts totaling $ 250,000 million into his father's company and securing any future developments in the Asian marketplace for years to come. A true Luthor, the son is already establishing his own company, LexCorp, dealing with research and development in the scientific areas of medicine and genetics." Lionel put down the paper, tapping Lex on the back of his hand. Looking over the top of his section, Lex smiled at this father. 

"Lex, can I ask you why you bought that research facility in Meyeng? You have so many here to choose from, why there? Or is it something you can't tell me yet? I don't want to step into your business dealings since we have such a diverse range between our companies." Lex put down his paper. 

"I looked into some research they're doing and I was intrigued by it. I can't tell you just yet, but when I get the results of some testing going on, I'll let you know. It's just experimental right now, and they're testing it out on animals only. Human test subjects have been recruited but until the final tests are completed and confirmed, I can only wait. It's not business related, Dad, so no conflicts between our companies. You know that I love working in labs and doing research. This is just an opportunity for me to continue doing it." Lionel nodded, knowing that Lex would be happiest buried deep in a lab, working up formulas and doing experiments. His three degrees in bio-molecular restructuring alone would keep him busy for years in the field. But Lionel wanted him by his side. And he wasn't ready to give him up the dark recesses of any laboratory. 

Not yet. 

* * *

"Dad, you home?" Lex called out, not sure if his father had come back here after the meeting with his advisors at the bank or not. He hadn't had a chance to call him, busy with his own meetings with his board at LexCorp. Working at two companies kept him busy, but not too busy to be with Lionel whenever they could manage it. Neither one liked being apart too long, nerves getting more and more frazzled the longer they were separated. Lionel worried that Lex would be taken away again, Lex worried about the different side of the same coin. 

Walking deeper into the penthouse, he heard music coming from upstairs. Tossing his coat and suit jacket over the rail, he ran up the stairs, moving toward his father's bedroom. Their bedroom, really, since they rarely slept apart now. At least here in Metropolis. In Smallville, with the servants about, they had separate, but connecting bedrooms. And the doors were always kept locked to the hallway. Somehow he didn't think their sleeping arrangements would be met with any kind of approval from the staff. Lex liked Mable and Enrique and didn't want them to leave because they were offended by his sex life. He always made sure to muss his bed before going down to breakfast. 

Stepping into the doorway, he stopped in amazement, his true smile lighting up his face. Candles blazed on every surface, their fragrance filling the air. Vanilla and lavender, their favorite scents. And Lionel...his wonderful, loving, beautiful lion of a man, was waiting for him. Naked. On. The. Bed. A very aroused, very naked Lionel. Holding a champagne flute in one hand, the other, one pale purple rose that he offered to Lex. Leaning on one knee, Lex knelt for a kiss of welcome, his lips parting for his father's tongue, tasting the tartness of the liquor. He sniffed the rose, its scent filling his nose, pleasant and delicate. 

"Happy anniversary son. Nine months since you came home to me. Nine months of working together and not killing each other. Nine months of loving you and knowing that you love me just as much as ever." Lionel sat up on the edge of the bed, putting the flute on the side table. He lifted his hands to Lex's chest, rubbing the fine blood red silk in his fingers, slipping them through the gaps to feel the smooth skin he loved so well. Leaning forward, he sucked on the right nipple through the material, bringing it to a peak, while his fingers slid over to flick and pinch the other into a matching state. He moved back as Lex quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it free to fall on the floor in a silken heap. Lionel unbuckled the soft Italian leather belt, then reached for the tiny buttons hidden in the narrow waistband of the woolen trousers. Lex took a quick breath, belly reacting to the brush of his father's fingers against it. 

"Take off your pants Lex. I want to see you naked and hard and wet for me." Lionel's purr of desire enflamed Lex, making him strip off his slacks, shoes, and socks at a speed which even amazed him. His cock stood erect, hard against his belly, head already dark red with blood, precum oozing down its length, pooling and then sliding down the bare flesh to drip on the floor. Lionel's back bent, head moving to hover over the throbbing organ, tongue lapping at the dripping fluid. His palm cupped the dangling ballsac, lightly gripping the rolling balls, brushing back and forth on the bare wrinkled skin, hearing Lex gasp above him. 

"Lie down. On your back, Lex. This is going to take all night and I want you comfortable." Lionel slid next to him, one leg bent, resting against Lex's thigh. Taking the champagne flute he drizzled the cool fluid down the center of Lex's chest, the bubbles bursting, tingling against his skin. A rough tongue followed the trail down, raising goosebumps in its wake, then shivers of desire. His cock was leaking steadily now, liquid shining in the candlelight, arousal making it jerk with each lick of the agile tongue. When he thought he couldn't take any more, his father engulfed him, deepthroating him until the soft lips rubbed against his smooth groin, the coarse hair of his father's beard tickling his balls. Lionel held him in his mouth, until Lex thrust gently, hitting the soft palate, hearing his father moan around his sex. 

Lionel opened his eyes, looking up at Lex. Flushed cheeks, eyes half-slitted, gray gleaming almost black, he was totally immersed in his arousal. Fingers clenched in silken sheets, legs moving, sliding, hips arching up into Lionel's hands as he pulled back. Lex aroused was a beautiful sight, his cool exterior hiding a passion that still startled Lionel even yet. 

"I want you in me, now!" he panted out, chest slick with sweat, legs clamping around Lionel's neck as he continued to suck. "Now, Daddy!" He pulled Lionel off, dragging by the arms over his body, legs spreading, hips thrusting into the air, exposing himself and what he wanted. Lionel reached for the tube on the table, slicking his fingers, thrusting one, then two inside the tight sheathe, feeling it open to admit him. "Three..." Lex whimpered, head and neck arched back into the pillow. Adding another, Lionel scissored them, the hole wet and ready. Tossing the tube aside, he lifted Lex's legs over his shoulders, bending over for a deep kiss, tongue delving deep into the soft throat, Lex crying into his mouth. He slid home in one thrust, balls slapping against the muscular ass, a yelp coming out of Lex as he tried to adjust to the sudden onslaught of flesh. Feet pounded into Lionel's back, heels sharp and hard, knowing he would be bruised tomorrow and not caring. He stilled, letting Lex get used to the fullness, only moving when hands on his hips pushed at him. 

Slick, wet sounds filled the room, grunts and sighs, low moans and soft cries, murmurs of love, and they moved together as one. Lionel grasped the slim sex, fingers still slick with lube, stroking, making a tunnel of his hand for Lex to thrust into. Precum dripped onto the tight belly, pooling into the indentation to be sucked out by Lionel, tongue lapping and teeth nipping. His hips sped up, his body wanting completion, Lex's balls tightening as his other hand slid down and cupped them, squeezing them gently. 

"Going to come, come with me, please." Lex grunted out, hips whipping against Lionel's, bone-bruising thrusts they would both feel later. Lionel sped up, each thrust full and deep as he tipped Lex up even further, almost bending him in half. "Now, Lex, now!" he cried out, filling his son with his warm seed, Lex's own orgasm spurting thick jism between them, smearing on their bodies, sticking them together. Lionel collapsed on his son's sated body, then he lifted onto his forearms, knowing he was too heavy a burden for his son to handle yet. He was still so thin, only 20 pounds heavier than when he came home. 

He lay on his back, chest heaving, as Lex got up to get a warm cloth to clean himself then came to the bed and cleaned his father, pressing a kiss on the pulsing sex laying on the furred thigh. Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, Lex crawled up the bed to nestle against his father, pressing soft, wet kisses against his chest, listening to the contented purr coming from his father's chest. "Love you, Dad, so much. You make me so happy. I could never love anyone as much as I love you." He pulled the covers up and they lay wrapped together, sleep taking them both in minutes. 

* * *

Lex was pissed, that much was fairly obvious to his father. Tonight had been the benefit for the Lillian Luthor Foundation for the Arts and both of them were in attendance. Except not with each other. Lionel had asked Bridget Washington to be his 'date' for the evening and Lex had brought some little blond from a private dating service he utilized on occasion. Then to top it all off, Elaine Harrison trapped them in the gallery and started in about her latest fundraiser for her Preservation of Wildlife Fund. Just an excuse to cozy up to Lex, the old horny bitch. Sixty years old, plastic surgery her only choice of makeup any more and not about to stop going after younger men. 

Slamming doors and throwing clothes around, Lex worked out his temper tantrum, knowing he wasn't mad at his father, knowing that they couldn't be together in public. Bad enough everyone knew he was bi but he would not let his father's reputation get sullied by any hint of their lives together. But watching Lionel and Bridget arm in arm, knowing that the other guests thought they were an 'item', let alone the newspaper reporters and photographers snapping pictures and taking notes... just...made him hurt. 

Lionel waited, knowing that when Lex cooled down he would come to him. He undressed, putting his tux into the clothes bin to be cleaned, along with his undergarments. Stepping into the shower, he quickly washed off the smells of the evening, the cloying scent of Bridget's perfume even permeating his hair. God that woman stunk like a cheap whore! And she was worth millions, too bad she never learned to act like it. He knew Lex was upset but he also knew he understood their dilemma. No one could ever know of their relationship. The public accepted Lex's bisexuality, even though remarks were always heard anyplace they went, but incest was still taboo and Lionel would never subject either of them to that scrutiny. 

Finally, Lex entered the room, stripping off his clothes as his father watched from the open door of the bathroom. "Come in here Lex. I know you're angry but you need to get washed. I stunk like smoke and perfume. And I know you do too. Come here!" Lex was still angry, but cooling down. He stepped into the shower, leaning against Lionel, arms going around him. He did stink. His 'date' had worn some godawful cologne that smelled like wet dog and she smoked those little cigars that women were trying out lately. She was definitely going off his list at the agency. No smokers and no perfume wearers, from now on. 

"Sorry. I just can't stand that we have to lie to everyone about how we feel about each other. I love you and you love me...and no laws can stop that. I have always loved you, even when we didn't talk for years after Mom died. I missed you so much but my pride kept me from you. When you got sick that year when I was at Princeton, I knew it had to stop. I couldn't lose you too. I dumped school, hopped a plane, and flew to the hospital to see you. I sat for hours, waiting for you to wake up. And when your eyes opened and I saw the look of love when you saw me sitting there, I knew I was home. But it still..." he trailed off, head resting on Lionel's shoulder, the warm spray running over them. 

"I know, son, I know. But you and I both know the consequences if something were ever leaked about us. Almost instant ruin for both our companies. Even with our power and influence, we would lose face with our investors and our stockholders. We would be taken over by your friend, Bruce, so fast our offices would be stripped while we were still sitting in our chairs. And don't tell me he wouldn't...he's a businessman first and foremost, then your friend. And he wouldn't understand either. What are you smiling about?" Lionel looked down, seeing the evil little smirk on Lex's upturned face. 

"Bruce would understand. He's sleeping with Dick, his 'adopted ward', as he's legally called. Has been since he's come to live with him. And he's only 16 years old, Clark's age. So Bruce knows all about going against the law. And he would let us run the companies even after he took them over...he's already told me that. And don't look so shocked, you know he wants some of our contracts for WayneTech. He's got just as many degrees as me and is a lot smarter than you give him credit for." Lex picked up the bottle of lavender soap, pouring a generous amount into his palm. He stepped back under the water, spreading the fragrant soap over his body, knowing his father was watching him. Sliding his hands down his chest, he stroked his cock, then over his balls, a trail of bubbles leading Lionel's eyes down the soap trail. 

"See something you like, Daddy? Want to wash my back?" He turned, giving Lionel a coy glance over his shoulder, knowing that his father could only hold off so long. He loved washing Lex, running his hands over the slim body, knowing every contour, every fold of flesh. The slickness of the hairless skin under his fingers, the tightness of the ass he loved to plunder with his tongue. Oh, yes, Lionel was about ready to break, and Lex wanted to be the one to catch all the pieces. 

"Brat!" Lionel hissed out, hand grabbing the bottle. Squeezing some out onto his fingers, he slid them down into the crease, fingers searching for the little hole, feeling it twitch at his touch. One finger went in, sinking into the soft sheathe up to the first knuckle, Lex sagging a little against the wall. He spread his legs, giving his father easier access. Lionel drew his hand back, sliding two fingers in, stretching and probing, careful not to scrape the sensitive skin. Lex never needed much preparation, their years of being lovers making it easy to ready him. Lionel was the same, one stroke over his hole and it opened, knowing Lex wanted him. Maybe tonight he could convince Lex to take him, something he had avoided since getting back home. 

Spreading the compact cheeks, he pushed against the loosened hole, his cock wet from the water, not enough to enter easily, but they both liked it a little rough the first time. This was sex, raw and simple, the loving coming later, when they were sated and passions slaked. Then it would be slow and easy, movements meant to express love, not just fucking. Lex pressed back, hand on his father's hip, urging him on. "Now, Dad, push it in. Make me feel wanted, that you want my body, my ass, my cock!" 

Lionel slid home in one stroke, Lex crying out as he was breached. The drag of the long sex inside his dry channel sending pain into his belly, knowing that Lionel had heard him and would wait for him to give the okay to continue. "Go ahead, it hurts but I'll be all right in a few seconds. Put something on when you slide out..." He moaned as he felt the thick spear slide out of him, then saw his father pick up the lubricant off the shelf by his head. "Idiot, why didn't you say something? You know I forget any sense when I'm in here with you. And I thought the water would be enough. There, I'm slicked. Ready?" 

Lex pushed back, the head popping back into him, feeling its slickness now, the easy slide and push as Lionel plunged back into him. Linking fingers, they fucked...the sounds of wet flesh filling the stall, along with their moans and cries. Lionel reached down, taking Lex's leaking sex into his hand, rubbing the slit with his thumbnail, knowing that Lex loved it. Muscles clenched around his shaft as his son responded to the touch. Jacking it even harder, Lionel slid the other hand under the swaying ballsac, rolling them in his palm, feeling them tighten. Lex's breathing sped up, cries harsh and rough. "Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me! I'm almost there...God!" His shout echoed in the stall, Lionel's following, his cock trapped in the spasming sheathe of Lex's ass, milking him, his whole body shaking. It was always good, always the ultimate release with his son, no one else ever making him come like this. 

Pulling out carefully, Lionel turned Lex in his arms, seeing the pale eyes almost black with the enlarged pupils still dilated. Cupping the softening sex, he squatted down, licking the come off its tip, feeling the jerk as the sensitive flesh reacted to his tongue. Licking the smooth skin, he cleaned his lover off, the taste lying on his tongue like the finest claret, its taste unique to his son, sweet and tart. 

They stepped out, drying each other off, then moved into the bedroom. Lionel knew Lex's temper was still frayed, but the edge was off. It would be back, he knew his son too well, but round two was coming up and he wasn't sure what to expect. Lex with a temper fit could be dangerous, his sharp tongue slicing into even his father, especially his father tonight. And Lionel knew if Lex pushed too hard, it would be reciprocal...their temperaments being equal, their fire the same flame. 

"Lay down Dad. I want more." Lex had been formulating a plan for a couple of months now, and he was putting it into action tonight. His irritation at his father would help make it work better. He pushed Lionel down, seeing the surprise in his eyes. Usually their second round was tender, but not tonight. Lex was still too pissed to take it easy. He wanted it to be hard...and deep. 

Kneeling between Lionel's thighs, he leaned down, tongue running over the still half-hard sex, tasting his own bitterness on it, along with the raspberry lube. He slid his mouth over it, lips stretched, eyes looking into his fathers', seeing the flare of renewed desire. Sucking hard, he swallowed, the cock swelling to its full size in his talented mouth. If it was one thing he was perfect at, it was cock sucking. All the boys at prep school had said so, along with several of his drugged out 'friends' in college. And his father loved when he blew him, his screams often echoing into the hallways of the castle when they knew they were alone, and the staff gone home for the night. 

Sitting back, Lex ran fingers over the stiff curls surrounding the cock, the white hair sprinkled in amongst the thatch of dark brown. He loved his father's hairiness, always a surprise to Lionel, he knew. He loved to run his fingers through the mane of hair, up and down the furry chest, licking the little brown nipples, hair catching in his mouth and on his tongue. He jacked his father, the sex growing rigid under his touch. He brushed his tongue over the slit, sucking the precum, rolling it around his mouth, savoring the taste. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what he had to do...and prayed his father would understand. 

Lex lifted himself over the hard, oozing sex, watching his father's face as it tightened with anticipation. He lowered slowly, brushing against him, teasing the purple head, feeling the precum smear on his hole. Bracing himself he sat down, the head popping past the first ring of muscle, still tender from their earlier lovemaking. He hissed slightly, then moved again, pushing himself down inch by inch. Lionel grabbed his hips, slowing him down, knowing he was hurting. Shaking his head, he locked hands with Lionel's, using them for support as he took all the hot flesh in him. He took their hands and moved them over his belly, the hard ridge inside him evident when he tipped back slightly. "Beautiful, Lex, so beautiful. My love." 

Lex rode him, lifting almost all the way off, then sliding back down slowly, torture to the man below him. Lionel's head whipped back and forth, wanting to thrust but knowing Lex controlled this fuck. He was the rider tonight, and he held Lionel in check just with the pressure of his hands. Like a good horseman controlling a stallion under him, Lex rode Lionel with grace and beauty, hips moving, back arching as he lifted and lowered himself on the hot shaft he loved. 

Bending over, Lex sucked on the hard nipples, biting lightly, each nip of his teeth bringing a thrust of his father's hips in response. "Easy, don't want to buck me off. I want longer than an 8 second ride, Dad. I want 8 minutes! Think I could get a belt buckle from Elaine the next time we go to one of her fund raisers at the Palace." Lionel growled, glaring up at him. Lex knew his father hated Elaine and her Rodeo theme fundraisers. In fact, he just hated on her sight because she wanted Lex. And made no secret about it. Always rubbing against him, touching him, like tonight had been, laughing at his jokes in that fucking fake laugh she thought was so cute. And he knew his dad was jealous...almost irrationally so when it came to her. And that's what he was counting on if his plan was to work tonight. 

Lionel grabbed his hips, pulling him down, thrusting hard into him. Anger fueled him now, his brain short-circuited by the thought of that bitch by his son. And Lex knew he hated her. Why did he bring her up? Was it to get back at him because Lionel had taken Bridget to the Foundation benefit tonight? He knew why it had to be this way with them. Whatever the reason, Lionel lost sight of his own and took his son with reckless speed, taking control from him, slamming up into him, making him cry out as each thrust hit home, the delicate gland taking a hit at each push into the tight passage. He felt a wetness hit his balls and didn't care. 

Lionel flipped Lex over, spreading his legs wide, knees keeping them that way as he once again slammed into the abused passage. "You're mine, Lex, no one else's. Understand that and know that I keep what's mine. Keep away from that bitch or I'll make sure she never walks this earth again." Hard grunts came from them both as Lionel kept up the punishing strokes, hands leaving bruises on the tender skin, nails cutting crescents into the soft fleshed ass under him. He bit into the soft underarm as Lex stretched his arms up to hold onto the headboard, back arching, legs tight around Lionel's waist. "No one touches... what...is...mine!" Lionel screamed out the last words, orgasm taking him, seed filling Lex's ass with its warmth, along with more pain as Lionel pulled out abruptly. He collapsed on Lex, feeling him shake with his own orgasm ripped out by the last strokes over his prostrate, body sweaty and quivering with the pain. 

Lionel fell on his back, gasping for breath. He heard Lex moan next to him, pain in the sound. He turned his head, watching Lex sit up with a grimace on his face, back stiff with the agony in his ass. 

Lex reached into the bedside table, pulling out a midnight blue plug. He handed it to his father, pressing a kiss on the hand that took it. "Dad, put it in me. I want to feel you inside me all night. Your seed, your essence of life deep in me, filling me, warming me." He rolled on his belly, feeling Lionel's fingers spread his cheeks, recoiling at the trickle of blood seeping out of the stretched hole. Slipping the thick plug inside him, he brushed his fingers over it, slicking it away. Lex hissed as the hard plug pressed into the sore passage, his father hesitating. "Keep going. I'll adjust. I'm just a little sore, it'll pass." He pushed back against it, pulling it deeper inside him until he felt the flared end resting against his inner cheeks. Lionel turned it slightly, the end now placed so Lex could move more comfortably with it in him. A soft lick over the reddened rim and Lionel moved up on the bed, taking Lex in his arms. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I lost control at the end and didn't realize I was doing you harm. Forgive me?" Lionel brushed his fingers across the damp cheeks, deeply saddened at the tear tracks left there. "Why didn't you stop me? Don't ever let me do that again. Pull off or reach out and hit me. I won't do that to you ever again." 

Lex shook his head, pulling his father closer to him. "I know you didn't want to hurt me. I pushed you too far with my teasing and I got the excellent punishment I deserved. I'll heal up and you didn't make me bleed that much. I'm just really very well fucked...and that's never a problem, just a joy. Now go to sleep. We'll go out for breakfast tomorrow and eat ourselves into oblivion." He tugged his father onto his side, spooning up behind him, legs intertwined, arm across his waist. He kissed the soft nape before him, hearing his father sigh. "Love you Lex, always, always love you." 

Lex lay there, listening to his father deepen into sleep. His ass ached but it had been necessary. He had to have his father's seed deep in him for his plan to work and by pushing all the right buttons on his control freak of a dad, he had succeeded in phase one of his goal. Now for the hard part. 

Lex got up, careful not to wake his father. "I hope you forgive me for not telling you. But I have to try this on my own." He grabbed some clothes and dressed in the hallway, slipping silently out the door. He had left a note on the dresser and he just hoped his father would understand why he needed some time alone. He could feel the pressure in him from the butt plug keeping his father's seed in him and knew he had hours of discomfort to look forward to, but the end result was worth the pain. 

* * *

Eight hours later he landed on the small airstrip that he had had put in nest to research facility he had bought six months ago. When he had learned what their research was he had not hesitated in buying it and the scientists that went with it. Each had signed a confidentiality clause and been paid a huge sum of money for a sign on bonus. Secrecy was important. Especially with what Lex had planned. 

Dr. MingWa and his team gathered around Lex as he walked into the main conference room. "Well gentlemen, let's get started. I only have a day or two I can be gone without arousing suspicion and then I have to explain what's happened to me to my father. That may take longer." They all sat down around the table, one of the team turning out the lights as the slide show started. If this went as planned, then Lex and his father would have what they both wanted. If not, what was one more scar? 

Twelve hours later he woke up in a hospital bed, pain radiating through his body. 'Oh shit, what have I done?' He turned his head, watching the monitors closely. All readings were in the normal range. Plus the little extra one hooked onto the railing, its leads trailing under his gown to his stomach. He smiled and went back to sleep. 

When he woke again, his team was in the room, Dr. MingWa's cool hands brushing over his forehead. "Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor...ah, awake again. Is the pain manageable? We can't put you on too many drugs just yet, only the bare minimum to deaden it. I want to sit you up for an examination." Bracing himself on the rails, Lex lifted himself with the help of the doctor and one of the nurses. Pain sliced through him, a hiss escaping through his clenched teeth. 

"Fine, fine, doctor. I've been in worse. Just tell me the procedure went as planned. I see the monitors are reading in the normal ranges for someone after surgery." He moved the gown out of the way as Dr. MingWa examined him, fingers probing around the incision site, checking for swelling or discharge. 

"Wonderful thing about laproscopic surgery. No large incisions to worry about and very little scarring. You should be able to travel in a day and then get regular checkups every two weeks. This facility will be left in good hands when I and the members of the team are in Metropolis to oversee your care. Once the procedure is well in place, you will be able to resume all your duties but don't overdue. Rest, proper nutrition, stress management, and you should be fine. What are you going to tell people about the procedure?" He looked down at Lex, seeing the blush spread over his cheeks. 

Lex held back. As much as he loved his father and had wanted to do this for him...Asian sensibilities might draw the line at getting fucked up the ass by your father. He decided to keep quiet for now. 

"Nothing until I'm sure it worked. Then only on a need-to-know basis. My father will be worried but I think I can handle him. He'll yell and pace, threatening to disinherit me as usual, then we'll talk and all will be fine again. He loves me and wants what is best for me. And I want what he wants." 

They left the room, Lex lying down again, breathe short. He reached for his phone, wincing when he saw the number of voice mails from Lionel. He had to be frantic by now, wondering what had happened. Lex thought back on the note. "Dad, I have to leave town for a few days. To take care of some personal business. Please take over LexCorp for me until I return. Just be patient and I'll tell you everything once I get back. I love you with all my heart. Your son and love, Alexander Joseph Luthor." He had drawn a little heart and put their initials in it under the signature. His love and his soul were so far away right now, but soon they would be reunited...and the explanations would begin. 

Sighing, Lex dialed his father's number, waiting for the yelling to commence. This could take a while. 

* * *

Lex walked into the penthouse, Masters carrying his bags. The doctor had said no lifting for at least two weeks, then limited after that. He was still sore, but the intervening five days had been filled with taking walks, learning his new diet, and finally getting his staples out. His skin pulled as he removed his coat, Masters quickly moving to help him when he saw Lex wince in pain. He was off his meds now and he could only take aspirin, somewhat like taking a piece of candy for him. 

Lionel came running down the stairs, hair flying. He reached for Lex, only to draw back at the raised hands. "Don't hug me hard, Dad, I'm still in pain. I have stitches inside yet for another three or four weeks, until they dissolve." Luke Masters took Lex's bags upstairs to the shared bedroom, unpacking and hanging up the suits and tossing the soiled clothes in the hamper. He had been with Lex for over 12 years, ever since Excelsior, and knew what was going on. He knew how much the two men meant to each other and heartily approved of Lex's plan. In fact, he and Lex had talked on the way home about how he and his partner of 10 years, Samuel, might be interested. 

Taking his son carefully in his arms, Lionel rested his head on top of Lexs', brushing a soft kiss across it. God, the past few days had almost killed him. Waking up alone, finding the note, then not being able to reach his son for over 24 hours. When Lex had called, he had gripped the phone so hard he thought it would break. The guilt over what he had done ate at him, wondering if that was the reason Lex had left. He had hurt him and he was leaving him. He was moving out...he was removing himself from Lionel's life. Even the heart drawn under Lex's signature hadn't reassured him. All the thoughts whirled through his head in the moments after seeing the ID say 'your love'. 

"I'm fine Dad, just a little tender in spots. I didn't want to worry you, that's why I left the note. I knew you'd be hovering over me and I didn't want that, you know me, suffer in silence, the Big Bad Luthor. Want to see my scar?" He laughed at his Dad's expression, knowing that he had worried him sick and that he was torn between kissing him senseless or yelling at him some more. The phone conversation that first afternoon had been interesting...Lex listening, Lionel screaming, then crying softly. God, how he loved this man! 

They moved into the living room, Lex removing his sweater, Lionel helping him pull it up over his head. Pushing down his soft sweats, he watched Lionel's face as a bright red line on the left side of his groin area appeared. It looked worse than it felt, the staple holes still slightly scabbed over, itching and sore. In fact, they hurt worse than the incision. He had antibiotic cream for them somewhere in his bags, sure that Luke would find it when he unpacked. 

"Sit down...carefully, not so fast!" Lionel held his arm, watching Lex grimace as he pulled his pants back up and put on his sweater again. He sat down gingerly on the sofa. Lionel quickly moved a pillow behind his back, then sat close to him, one hand resting on the sweater-clad shoulder, finger stroking along his neck. "I was so worried about you. I thought that you had had enough of me. I hurt you that night and I had no right. You were just teasing me and I went a little nuts over it. You know you're the only person I love and want in my life. The women are just for show, you know that. When you mentioned Elaine, all I could think of was her hands on you, touching what was mine, the body that I loved being sullied by her filthy fingers, and I lost it. And I hurt you, made you bleed. And then you were gone." Lionel took Lex's hand in his, its coolness worrying him a little. Lex was always pale, even after the tan had faded, like fine alabaster, but he was even more so today. His head dropped, eyes brimming with tears. 

"Don't cry Daddy. I would never leave you. I promised you that night when I came home. And you promised me the same. We are together for always, you and I, 'never separated, never parted, two souls, two hearts, beating as one'...remember that quote? That's how I feel about you, never doubt it, Daddy, never ever doubt my love for you. You'll never make me leave you." 

He climbed over into his father's lap, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He could feel the tears dripping on his hands, the sobs being held back. His own tears flowed, knowing that he had made this man cry, something he hadn't seen him do since his mother died. He was always in control, always Lionel Laviticus Luthor, the Magnificent Bastard. Except he wasn't...he was just a man whose son had made him weep. 

"Okay, enough crying from the both of us. I'm back, not quite ready for full days yet, but I can handle most of the business from the office here. I have my laptop, my cell, and Masters can run around and pick up anything I need. I have a special diet I have to follow, so a trip to the store and the pharmacy is in order. I have a list somewhere in my coat. Now help me up, I'm still stiff from the flight." He knew as soon as he said it, it was a mistake. 

"What flight? You flew after surgery? What's the matter with you? Changes in air pressure could have burst your stitches. Who's your doctor, the fool who let you fly?" Lionel's eyes sparked flame, anger at the stupidity of a doctor that would let a patient fly. 

"He knew I was flying...he was on the flight with me. We watched our take-offs and altitude. He was monitoring me the whole way back. I told you I had to take care of business. This operation was part of it and I knew what I was getting into, so don't go yelling at my doctor. I have to go see him in a couple of days and get checked over. He and his staff have temporarily set up in Cadmus Labs. He's from that research facility I bought in Meyeng, the one I told you about. He's a surgeon and quite capable of taking care of me. 

"What did you have done? Are you sick, has something happened to you from that meteor shower? God, tell me you don't have cancer?" Lionel was almost white in fear, hands clenched around Lex's, eyes wild as he stared at Lex. 

"No cancer, nothing wrong. I just to have a little operation to correct a problem I was having. I'll know in a couple of weeks if it's going to be all right. Don't worry, I have the best possible care and I feel great. Now calm down and let's get some food in me. I need milk, no caffeine, plenty of fluids and lots of greens. Thank goodness for the Kents' and their organic vegetables. I can eat all of them I want. We'll have to get it delivered here every week or Luke can go get it, I guess. Oh, and I have start taking vitamins." 

Lionel looked at Lex, worry evident in his face. Unless Lex wanted to tell him, he would get nothing further out of him without causing a scene. He held him against him, careful not to squeeze too hard. He was home, that's all that mattered. 

* * *

Lex was puking his guts out. Nothing he did made it any better. Every morning, without fail for the past three days, in the bathroom, hanging over the toilet. He knew he might be sick after the procedure, but this was ridiculous. Thank God Lionel was already gone. Lex had taken to sleeping in the past week, citing doctor's orders and Lionel had gotten up and eaten breakfast by himself. Lex missed eating with him, reading the papers, commenting on different columns, then going in to work, cuddled in the limo together if they had an outside meeting, Lex being dropped off at LexCorp's building after. But his incision still bothered him, the healing process going along faster due to his mutation but not fast enough. Now this. Shit, what had he done? He washed his mouth out and headed for the shower. 

About an hour later, Lex was dressed and on his way to work. He felt a little better, getting some toast down and his vitamins. Walking into the elevator, he held on to the railing, a wave of dizziness coming over him. He hated this damn express elevator, but it went straight to their private office floor and the penthouse and he had to take it down to the bottom floor and the awaiting car. Lionel had it warmed up for him every morning. "You can't get chilled after having surgery, Lex. Don't be stubborn, take the car." 

Sipping herbal tea, Lex stepped into the car, feeling the warmth radiate around him, the vents blowing hot air into the main cabin, the front window down so he could see Luke looking over his shoulder. "Sick again? Why don't you ask Dr. MingWa to give you something for the nausea? You know you can't go on like this, Lionel will notice and start asking questions you don't really want to answer just yet." Lex nodded, getting out his cell phone, dialing Cadmus Labs. 

"Dr. MingWa please, Lex Luthor." He finished his tea, tossing the cup into the bin to be washed later. It had settled his stomach a little. 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, any problems? You're not due in until next Tuesday, but if you're having complications, I want to see you." His voice radiated concern, having liked his young patient from the time he had first met him when he toured the lab prior to purchasing it. And he was worried, this being an experimental procedure, never done on a human being before. 

"Not unless you consider barfing my guts out for three days every morning a problem, doctor. I can't take much more of this. It's hurting inside and I'm afraid I might be tearing my stitches loose, doing damage. Should I come in? Or take some meds like my driver suggested?" His voice was strained, worry evident. 

The silence stretched on for a few moments. "Come in. Your body is reacting normally to the surgery, in this manner. I'll put you on some medication to stop the stomach contractions and to level out your metabolic steroid level. This happened in the lab experiments but as I told you, we weren't certain of the reactions for a human test subject. It's only been 9 days and they have to level off...it will take at least one more week. That's why we'll be doing the tests then, not now. See you this afternoon, if you can get away. Drink fluids, water is the best, nothing rich, and nothing too heavy. And rest!! Goodbye Lex, and don't be worried." He rung off, Lex just sitting back and closing his eyes. 

"Well, what did he say? Should I take you right there? Lex, are you okay?" Luke turned his head, seeing the pallor on Lex's face and pulled over into the nearest alley. Getting out, he slid into the backseat, slipping an arm around Lex, supporting him. Lex opened his eyes, smiling softly. 

"I'm okay. Just tired. He said to come in this afternoon and get checked. Said it's normal and I have to wait it out but that he could give me something for the nausea. Now to get away from Dad to go. He's worried about me but he's being patient, waiting for the explanations. But he won't wait much longer." 

Luke took out his handkerchief, wiping Lex's brow off, knowing this young man so many years and seeing him grow up into this loving soul. He was proud of him, like he would have been of his own son, had he ever had one. 

"Let's go, before Dad calls. I don't want to be late and have him on my case. Thanks Luke, for being here for me and taking care of me. I don't know who else I could trust with this." A last hug and Luke got back behind the wheel, backing out into traffic, headed for LexCorp, Lex having a meeting at 10 o'clock this morning with Jenkins Petroleum back at LuthorCorp but needing his notes from his offices. 

"I wish you guys would just move into the same building. That way you could at least be close during the day and eat together. There's six empty floors in the Luthor building now since that the Metallurgy Department got their own building down on 8th Street. Move in there. One stop Luthor Central. Ask your Dad about it...I'm sure he would love having you close. And you could shower after 'lunch' and I wouldn't have to air the limo out everyday when we come back from your little luncheon dates!" Lex laughed, holding his side, knowing exactly what Luke was talking about. The limo got quite a workout sometimes, and often had to be stopped so they could find all their clothing pieces after. And most of the time they never even got to eat lunch, having some sent up later in the day. It might work. And he was paying an exorbitant amount for rent on the building LexCorp was currently occupying. Luke would wait for him while he went upstairs to pick up his notes for the meeting at 10. He had forgotten them when he had taken off for Meyeng and knew he had to have them to go over with his dad later. Ten minutes later, Luke was back, having forbidden Lex to move when he saw him waiver when he tried to get out of the limo. 

As they drive off, Lex continued their previous conversation. "Sounds like an excellent idea. I'll mention it to him. Here we are, time to face the man. Thank goodness I love him so much or he'd make me crazy. See you around 12:30 so we can get to Cadmus on time." Luke hopped out, helping Lex out with just an outstretched arm, letting him pull himself up. The doorman opened the door, tipping his hat. Mr. Luthor was back but not looking quite up to par from his operation and the whole building knew to watch out for him. The elevator was always waiting for him, doors opened before he reached them, cups of tea appearing on his desk. Mr. Luthor, Senior, had even called over the first day back to LexCorp and gave strict orders about his diet and his rest schedule and expected them to be followed. Lex was boss but his employees knew who loved him and they listened to Lionel, knowing it was their job to take care of Lex while he was here. As soon as he left the building, calls were made to LuthorCorp, informing them of the time of departure and of any plans that had been mentioned. Lex pretended he didn't know his father was keeping an eye on him at all times, and also knew that this afternoon's unscheduled doctor's visit would not go unnoticed or unreported. Shit! 

"Hi Jennie, how are you? Don't you dare buzz him. He's knows I'm here, I'm sure the doorman buzzed him and security followed me all the way through the lobby. I'm not broken, just a little dinged up." She grinned at him, knowing him since he was 15 and a hell raiser in her own right, both of them getting in trouble when she was supposed to watching him. She could drink him under the table and still walk away in a straight line. She waved him toward the doors. 

"Hi Dad. Glad to see your little watchdogs are taking care of me, even at my own company. I appreciate the concern, but I am capable of knowing when I get tired and to sit down. Thank you for caring though, you know I love it that you do. Now can I have a kiss or do you think I'm too frail?" Lionel opened his arms wide, Lex moving into them for a welcome kiss. "Love you so much Dad. I can't wait until the doctor says I can have sex. I miss taking baths with you since I can't soak yet. And I can't even fuck in the shower yet since I can't stand up that long. What if I rode you? Maybe that would work." Lionel gave him a little shake, steering him toward the soft couch by the wall. A pot of tea and some toast sat on a little table in front of it, honey and jam in their jars, each with a silver spoon. 

"You sit down and eat something. I know you've been sick in the mornings, I hear your stomach rumbling when you're pretending to sleep when I get up. If you're sick, get that doctor on the phone. Or do you want me to call him?" He poured out the tea, stirring in some honey and handed it to Lex. Toast and jam were next, Lionel fixing some for himself too. 

Lex just shook his head, accepting the tea and the toast, actually feeling a little bit hungry after all. "I have an appointment this afternoon. He said it was to be expected. My digestion has changed and I need to adjust to my new diet. He's giving me some medication to tide me over for the week it'll take me to straighten up. He's very good at what he does, so I should be just as good as new." 

They sat in silence, Lionel keeping a sharp eye on his son, watching as the color came back to his cheeks. He had lifted Lex's t-shirt when he had been sleeping, checking on the incision site, the red line faded to white already, the staple holes healed. It was slightly swollen but it had only been a little over a week. Lionel assumed he had had his appendix taken out, since the scar was in the right place, but he knew better than to ask. Lex hated being sick and would tell him in his own time what had been wrong with him. As long as it wasn't serious, Lionel wasn't too concerned, knowing how strong his son was. 

Handing Lex a report, both men settled down to work, the buzzer sounding startling them both. "Lex, your 10 o'clock is in your office." He gathered up his files and bent over to kiss Lionel. "Be back right after I'm done. We have to go over the notes when I'm through." 

By 11, Lex was back in his father's office, going over the notations on the contracts with the Jenkins Petroleum Company they were negotiating to buy. Time passed quickly, both men busy on their laptops. Jennie knocked and stuck her head in. Looking up, Lex saw it was 12:25. "Lex, Luke Masters is here to take you to your appointment. Should I tell him you'll be on time?" Lex straightened his paperwork, looking over at his dad. "Yes, I'll be right down. Thank you Jennie." Lionel helped him on with his coat, then tucked him in close, kissing him softly. 

"Go home after. You're done here for the day and I'll be home around 4 or so. We can eat a light supper and you can nap with me on the couch. And make sure you ask him about the sex. I miss you too." They both laughed, knowing that they had never gone this long without making love, except for the island and Lex's trip to Asia. And Lex did want to fuck, his body aching when he lay next to his lover, knowing he was too weak to handle it. 

By 1:00 they were sitting in the parking lot of Cadmus Labs, Lex sick again. The tea had come up and Luke was helping him out of the car. Supporting him as they walked, he waved over the doctor as he came into the hallway, Lex pale as a ghost. "Sharon, get me a syringe of Compazine, 1 cc, and a damp cloth, for Mr. Luthor. Sit here, Lex. What did you eat?" 

Lex breathed shakily, arm wrapped around his side, the pain shooting through him. "Just green tea and some toast about three hours ago. My tea from this morning stayed down, but it was herbal. Maybe riding in the car..." Luke touched the doctor's arm. "He had a meeting at 10, then worked with Lionel the rest of the morning. Maybe he's overdoing it. And don't you dare look at me like that, Lex, you know I worry about you. I've known you too many years and you don't get sick. Ever. Even when you were drunk or high on that homemade shit from your basement lab. So something's wrong and you have to get it fixed before you do damage to yourself...and..." Lex nodded, looking at Dr. MingWa. 

"In here, Lex, up on the table. I think it's just the adjustment period but I don't want you sick much longer. Here's your shot. It should start working in about 10 minutes. I'll give you a scrip for the same in pill form, five times a day, all one hour before a meal. And eat at regular times so it will work. The last before bed to let you rest and keep your stomach calm for the morning. Set your alarm to take them if you have to. Now, let's wipe your face and hands. Somehow that always makes me feel better when I've been sick to my stomach. Mr. Masters, if you would sit by the door, I have to examine Lex. I know you're aware of his surgery, so I won't ask you to leave. You seem to know each other quite well." 

Lex sat still, a little dizzy until Luke came up behind him, supporting his shoulders. "Thanks," he whispered. His friend after so many years, always watching out for him. Like Clark now did. He didn't know what he would tell his best friend about this but soon...it would have to be soon. 

* * *

Lex rolled over onto his side, watching Lionel sleep. They had made slow, gentle love during the night, Dr. MingWa saying it was all right to do so, as long as it wasn't too vigorous. Lex hadn't told him about Lionel, only saying that he had a male partner. 'Then no deep thrusting...you have 35 internal stitches in you and they may burst. Oral sex would be preferred but he can ride you...not him in you. Even then, if you feel any pulling, stop at once.' Lex passed on the instructions to Lionel, who kissed him softly, wanting him back in his arms again. They had eaten a light supper, mostly vegetables for Lex and some chicken, washed down with a glass of milk and vitamins. Lex couldn't take a bath yet, and like he had told Lionel, he wasn't up to standing against the shower wall, one of his favorite positions in the bathroom to fuck.

Lionel had undressed him, pressing soft kisses on the revealed flesh, making him sit on the bed as he removed each article of clothing. Shoes and socks came first, Lionel's mouth running over the fine bones, stroking into the arch, bringing a giggle from Lex. "Ticklish." Lionel grinned, then bent his head to suck on the long, elegant toes, Lex's weakness. 

Pulling Lex forward a little, Lionel helped him lift, hands sliding into the soft sweatpants, cupping the bare ass in his large palms. They slid down and off, Lionel's hands stroking the lightly tanned thighs, down the firm calves that flexed at his touch. Lex yanked his t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor with the rest of his clothing. He pulled his father close, mouth pressing against his belly, his hands cupping the wool clad ass, muscular and firm. Leaning his forehead against the hard stomach, he inhaled his father's scent, spicy cologne mixed with the smell of arousal, musk and spice, tinged with sweat from the building passion in them both. "Strip. I want you naked on this bed with me. It's been too long without you." He watched as the clothing fell away, Lionel tossing his long hair back from his face, sex hard against his belly, precum beading on the purple head, pulsing with each heartbeat. 

Lex lay back, wincing a little as his incision pulled. Lifting slightly, he glanced at his dad who quickly reached an arm around his shoulders and one under his legs, moving them into the center of the bed. "You want moved, tell me. No heroics, Lex, tell me if you hurt, if you're tired, if you want to stop. Understand?" 

Nodding, Lex reached up for a kiss, gladly given, tongue entering his mouth in a lick, Lionel leaning over him, braced on his forearms. 

"You can lay on me, I won't break. Just watch your weight on my belly. Come here!" He yanked Lionel down on top of his chest, hands threading into his thick mat of hair, holding him still. Yelping a little, Lionel rolled on top of Lex, coming to his knees and raising himself up, relieving the weight. Still braced on his arms, Lionel mouthed kisses over the long torso, little nips and licks, damp trails glistening on the bare flesh. Taking one coral nipple into his mouth, he bit gently, the nub hardening instantly. Moving slowly, tongue marking a path, he gave attention to the other, Lex's moans low and deep. Slender digits dug into Lionel's hips, nails marking them, trying to pull him down. Lex's sex was hard, pulsing out fluid to pool on his taut belly. 

"Shit, hold still Lex. It's running down to the incision site. We need to put a gauze bandage on that. Or does it have to be left open to the air?" He sat back, fingers swiping up the thick jism sliding down the damp skin. Licking it off, he watched as Lex shook his head. "Cover it. He wants it to air out, but I don't think it's good to have cum soaking into it." Lionel got up, heading for the bathroom, returning with a bandage and tape. Too many of Lex's accidents had involved patching him up late at night when he was younger, so every place they owned had a fully equipped first-aid kit. Two minutes later a stark white patch marred the smooth flesh, standing out in the dim light. 

"Okay, all done, now get your ass back down here and fuck me." Lex pulled his father back down, laughing as Lionel's hair tickled his belly. Sliding his legs down, Lionel rested his groin against Lex's, both sexes rubbing, smearing precum on their bellies. Thrusting forward, Lionel rubbed his torso against Lex, coarse hair making red markings appear, knowing Lex loved when he did that to him, the sensitive skin responding to his touch. 

They moved against each other, passion building, Lionel panting as Lex's hands clamped onto his ass, fingers delving into the cleft, seeking out the tiny hole, probing into it with a fingertip, teasing. "Can't...fuck...you...doctor's orders. I can ride you, that's it." Lionel had wanted Lex so long, wanting that long, slim sex imbedded deep in him again. He had shocked him years ago when he straddled Lex and slid down on him without preparation. It had hurt like hell for days after, but it was worth the pleasure that each had derived from the virgin experience. And Lionel had been virgin in that regard, always being a top in any male encounters. And Lex was a wonderful lover when he took Lionel, always being careful, waiting until his father was ready to move, to give him ultimate pleasure and fulfillment. And tonight, Lionel wanted it all. 

Reaching under the pillow, Lex drew out the tube of lavender scented lube, the seal intact. He had picked it up on the way home from the doctors, Luke grinning as he handed the bag to Lex. "And I know what you'll be up to tonight. Just remember, you're not the rider, Lionel is, so take it easy." Lex grinned, nodding as he thought of his father riding his cock, hair tossing like a mane in the air. Lovely. 

Lionel took the tube, breaking the seal, grinning down at his son. "Been shopping, have we? Bad boy, making Luke buy your lube. What must he think?" Lex laughed too, holding onto his side. 

"That I'm going to having a good time tonight? And he's used to buying lube, he's gay, remember? With a partner of 10 years, signed papers and all that legal stuff. They're getting married in Hawaii next year. He wants us to come if we can get away." Lex gasped as Lionel grasped his cock, lube coating both his hands as he slid them around the oozing sex, spreading precum and lube over it, nail digging into the slit, a little pain always a pleasure for them, the sting leading into bliss. 

Sliding forward, Lionel spread his thighs over Lexs', feeling his son's fingers stroke behind his balls, the tender skin shivering, goosebumps forming as the manicured nails scraped the flesh. Lex held out one hand, Lionel squeezing out a dollop of lube on the fingertips. Reaching back, he spread his ass cheeks, Lex's fingers spreading the lube around the tight hole, one tip entering and teasing the smooth inner skin, Lionel bucking. "More..." he whispered, feeling a second finger enter, probing deep until it hit his sweet spot, a cry jerking out of him. He panted, chest heaving, as Lex thrust three fingers deep in his sheathe, stretching and scissoring, making him wet and...needy. 

Lex held his hips as Lionel lowered himself, one hand gripping the slick sex to steady it as his ass engulfed it, the plum colored tip sliding in easily. He sat slowly, his hiss of pain fading into a moan of desire as he was filled, consumed, plundered, by his son's sex, hot and pulsing in his gut. God he loved it when Lex fucked him, controlled him, made love to him with such abandon and joy. He rode out the slow easy thrusts, knowing Lex couldn't move freely, also knowing he would try to satisfy his father even if he was hurting, something Lionel would not permit. He sped up his movements, wanting Lex to come, his own pleasure not important tonight, just his son's, his love. Three, four thrusts deep and painful, and he was coming, spatters of thick liquid covering Lex's chest, dripping down his sides, Lex's own cock erupting into his father, hot and creamy, oozing out onto hairless skin, the smell filling the room. 

"So good with you, Dad, always so good." Lionel moved off the bed, cleaning them both and went under the covers with Lex wrapped around him, breathing still erratic. "Tired. Out. Goodnight. I love y..." he trailed off, sleep taking him. Lionel covered him up. And watched him sleep. Home and safe. 

* * *

Lionel was lost. Lex had been so erratic the past three months or so. Temper tantrums, throwing things, breaking mirrors, refusing to go out. And he didn't want sex. After he had healed from his operation, he was almost insatiable, wanting fucked all the time. Even Lionel got worn out, his cock almost in pain after being sucked dry for sometimes the fifth time in a day. In the shower, in the office, the limo, the couch, all took the brunt of Lex and his sex drive. He fucked Lionel so hard he couldn't sit right for two days, squirming in his chair at meetings, watching Lex smirk, knowing exactly why he couldn't sit still. Little sex fiend! Then he had become the terror of the company and of his life. Nothing and everything set him off. 

He had moved back into his own bedroom, refusing to sleep with Lionel, saying he was having trouble sleeping through the night, and he was...Lionel heard him up prowling around at all hours, even finding him sitting on the balcony, cold breeze blowing over his sweating body. Then one night he had woken to find Lex wrapped in a blanket in front of a fire, shaking from the cold. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was using again. But the only thing he was taking were his vitamins and his prescriptions from his surgeon. And he was gaining weight, putting on the pounds he had lost on the island plus about fifteen more. He was glowing with the gain, his face full again, body lush and curved, before he had refused to be naked with Lionel lately. He still would make love to his father with his mouth, but actual sex had been cut off and Lionel was ready to scream in frustration. His body...his cock...screamed for his son. This had to stop soon or he would be the one throwing a tantrum. Three months of sexless nights and Lionel was going out of his mind. This ended tonight. 

He couldn't get anything out of Luke Masters, his driver, either. He just said Lex was feeling the aftereffects of his surgery and that his doctor was monitoring him on his monthly checkups. He believed Luke, trusting him all these years with his son, knowing he would take care of him. But what was wrong? 

Walking into the living room, he was relieved to find Lex sitting on the floor, watching some silly show that Clark had gotten him hooked on, some sort of animated cartoon for adults. He was eating a plate of fruit, a bottle of Ty Nant on the floor by his side, half empty. Luke had been picking up the produce and fruit from the Kents every week, and Lex ate everything, the man who hated anything green or good for him when he was a teen, preferring junk food and pizza. And he had quit drinking, another anomaly. He had always taken a before bed brandy with his father, a nightly ritual. He wouldn't even drink wine with dinner. Water, juice, or some sort of smoothie made from fresh fruit were his beverages of choice the past months. 

"Lex, son, we have to talk. Don't get up, I'll come down there." Sitting crosslegged, Lionel watched Lex as he finished eating, then drank some water. His face was a little flushed, his body covered in loose sweats, which he taken to wearing the last two months, even when it was hot. They hid his body, and Lionel was worried that they hid some problem that was affecting his son's behavior. He cried now for no reason, or stayed in bed all day, not working at all, just sleeping. If this was some disease he was hiding, if he had lied all those months ago, to protect his father's feelings...if he was dying...not his love, not Lex. 

'What's happening to you Lex? You're sick, you have to be. Sweating one minute, cold the next, sleeping all the time, refusing to let me hold you at night...I want you back, son, whole and complete. What can I do to help you come back to me?" Lex stared at him, tears starting in his eyes, hands shaking. 

"I want go back to Smallville, move back into the Castle. I have to go back, really. If you could take over LexCorp for me, I'd appreciate it so much. But I really need to go home for awhile." He bent his head, seeing the look come over his father's face: disappointment and disbelief. 

"What do you mean, you have to go back to Smallville? What about the Ferguson contracts? The trip to Madagascar next month? We have to get together with Samuelson and his contractors for the new plant in Ohio. What the hell are we going to do with all our plans we had made for the next level of acquisitions in Europe?" Lionel ranted and paced back and forth, hair flying. Lex stood, his temper simmering, his body wanting to break apart fall in little pieces. Didn't he even care why Lex wanted to go? He thought he loved him. Was is all just business, a way to keep him in line again? 

"I know what you better be doing...going to buy baby furniture! A crib, a stroller, a playpen, diapers, clothes, a nanny...that's what you're going to be doing...so just shut up and let me go home!" Lex slumped back to the floor, head between his knees, small sobs coming from him, tears flowing. 

"What? Did you get someone pregnant? Who? When?" Lionel squatted down, yanking Lex's head up, startled when he saw the tears. 

"Someone's pregnant, all right. About six months along according to the doctor. Perfectly healthy now, but a spot of trouble early in the pregnancy...throwing up, metabolic levels off the scale, fainting, temper tantrums, the whole hormonal thing going on there. And since there's none of that stuff at the castle, a nursery has to be fitted out. We have about three months, maybe less, since it will have to be caesarian section. I'm sorry to ruin all your plans." 

Lionel sat on the floor, sick at heart. As far as he knew, Lex had never cheated on him, nor he or Lex. They were more faithful than most married couples he knew. Who had been with? And when, if the girl was only six months along. Thinking back, he tried to remember anyone catching Lex's eye at any of the dinners or benefits they had attended. Lex always slept with him...except for the trip to Meyeng. He turned sideways, seeing Lex slumped against the couch, still crying a little. 

"Why did you cheat on me Lex? I have never slept with anyone else but you since even before you disappeared on that island. I've been faithful to you and our love. How could you do it?" Lionel took Lex's hand in his, the fingers swollen, the ring he had given Lex last year missing. In fact, he had quit wearing it about three months ago, saying he was afraid of losing it when he fenced. Except Lex never fenced anymore. Lionel felt his heart clench in his chest, breaking apart. Was that why they hadn't made love in over three months, just Lex using his hands and mouth to bring Lionel off. Refusing to fuck, or even undress in front of his father. Was he breaking away from him? They even slept apart now, Lex's choice, not his. He had stood outside the closed door many a night, hurting but afraid to go in. 

Lex raised his head. "I never cheated on you. I love you Daddy. Remember when I took off after the benefit and had that operation. It was experimental and we didn't know if it would work. That's why Dr. MingWa is here with his team...to monitor me...and the baby." He turned his head, watching Lionel closely. 

"Did you donate sperm? Who's the mother? And why such a big secret? I need answers, dammit, now!" Lionel was pacing again, half screaming the questions, not even listening to Lex's words but seeing Lex wince and draw back against the couch. His hand went over his stomach protectively, and his eyes were a deep gray when he finally raised his head. 

"I am. I'm the mother, if you want to call me that. I'm carrying the baby...our baby. And she's due in three months. That's why I want to go home to the Castle. No prying eyes when I get so big I can't walk, or have to pee fifty times a day. And I want to have her in the family home, not in some sterile room. Dr. MingWa has been to Smallville and set up the basement lab for the C-section. But we need a nursery and I couldn't do it without giving it away. You're going to be a Daddy again. Dad, look at me! What?!" Lionel had turned so pale, he looked like he was going to faint. Lex grabbed him as he landed on his butt on the floor again. 

"I'm going to be a what? You're going to have a baby? Our baby? How? Are you okay, you're fine, right? Oh, god...Lex." He stared at his son as he lifted his sweater, revealing the bulge, the light scar centered over it. He touched it, pulling back when it moved under his fingertips. 

"An artificial womb implanted in me when I went to Meyeng six and half months ago. We weren't sure it would work on humans but I volunteered. If it failed, all they had to do was remove it through the same incision. Remember when I said I wanted to have your child? Now I am, if everything goes right. Six months from now you'll be a daddy again to a little girl. Actually, both of us. The research had developed an artificial egg and Dr. MingWa and his team fertilized it with our recombined DNA. I had to stay there until they were sure it took, then they implanted the womb and the egg in me. That's why I have to go see him so often. He takes ultrasounds to see how it's growing. When she's reaches full term I get the whole womb taken out and they cut her out of it. My blood system has been artificially rerouted to feed her, using blood vessels grown from grafts from pigs. She's healthy Dad. And so am I now." He pressed Lionel's hand back down, the small lump shifting and moving under it. A foot, he felt a foot! 

"Our baby. And that's why you've been sick and tired all the time? I wish I had known, I would have cancelled all my appointments so I could be with you. Luke knew, didn't he? That's why he drove you everywhere and watched out for you? How did you get my sperm? When?" The inner scientist they both shared reared his head, the questions pouring out. 

"That night you fucked me into the mattress after the benefit. I knew I had to make you mad enough to do it. The sperm had to be deep in order to stay warm enough to live until I could get it out and then to Meyeng. That's why I needed the butt plug. When I got on the plane..." Lex paused as he remembered. Going into the small bathroom, taking out the plug, then catching the warm fluid oozing out in the long glass tube as it ran down his thigh. Putting it in the nitrogen chamber to preserve it, knowing it could produce a child. "I had instructions on how to freeze it. Then when I got to the site, they showed me their plans. I had the surgery and woke up with a fetal monitor and 10 staples in my gut." 

Lionel sat stunned, his hand absently rubbing over his...their...child. A baby girl to call their own, who shared their blood and name. He looked over, seeing the fearful look on his son's face. 

"Is that why the mood swings twenty times a day when I thought you were going to drive me insane? I never knew if I was going to set you off with a word or a gesture. You broke three mirrors in one day. Why?" Lex ducked his head, eyes shying away. 

"Because I was getting fat. Every time I looked in a mirror all I saw was my body you loved so well getting fatter and thinking you would turn from me soon. But I had to gain weight, Dr. MingWa said I was too thin to maintain a healthy pregnancy. That's why I had to change my diet and take all those vitamins. Plus the hormone treatments weren't helping my temper either. I was either horny as hell or didn't want touched at all. Sorry about that. You know I want you in my bed, but I couldn't take the chance of you seeing my belly getting bigger." Lionel snickered, getting a slap from Lex. 

"What? It's not funny. I hated being fat when I was a kid and I pride myself on looking fit and trim now. I hated putting on those twenty pounds and I have about 10 or so to go. I'll look like a balloon." He hit his father again as laughter rang out. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You just remind me of your mother. She said the exact same things when she was carrying you and Julian. I used to run from her when those eyes flashed. I was sure to get something thrown my way. And don't even begin to tell me about hormones! I know the consequences of dealing with a hormonal woman...or man...in your case, son." 

Lionel sat, staring into his son's gray eyes, seeing Lillian in him even more now. He thought back to the last time he and Lex had made love. Lex riding him, coral nipples dark and swollen before even being touched. The body once lean and hard, now lush and full, even more beautiful to touch, to make love to, to stroke into completion. Lex had been insatiable for days on end, wanting sex any time he could maneuver his dad into bed...or the couch...or the desk at the office. And Lionel loved the new body, always thinking Lex a little too thin, especially after his island ordeal. But he never said anything, knowing how self-conscious Lex had been growing up, teased about his chubbiness and his red hair. He had seen his workouts, the torture he had put himself through in the teen years, until the weight dropped off, then the drugs keeping him rail thin, food a forgotten thing in comparison with the high. He had loved this new Lex, skin softer than ever, lips full, a sweetness in his seed that lay on Lionel's tongue long after he swallowed. Then Lex had turned away, rejecting any offers of sex, only wanting held and petted after satisfying Lionel. Ah, hormones...the death of many an expectant father. 

"I love your body, slim like before or beautiful like it is now. I want to make love with you. And I don't care what you say, I want you back in my bed. This will pass in another month, then you'll be just as horny as ever. We can make love as long as you're comfortable. I don't want to take the chance of bumping her around. Ask the doctor how much she can take, what positions would be best for you. And don't ever think for a moment that I don't want you. You're carrying our child, our baby to spoil rotten and love forever." 

Lex crept into his father's arms, lifting himself into his lap. "I want to go home. I want to walk in the gardens and talk to Clark and have Mable fix me breakfast. I just want home, Daddy. Please take me home." Lionel stroked his head, pulling him close. His son, carrying their child, would have whatever his heart desired. They would leave tomorrow. 

"'Heart of my heart, soul of my soul, keeper of my very essence, such is your power over me' said Lord Byron to Mary Shelley, and such is your power over me, my son," Lionel whispered. 

End 

Coming next: "Mamma?" 

* * *

To be continued in "Mamma?" This was going to be the end, but my warped little brain came up with some more ideas - what can I say, I'm strange and weird. 


End file.
